Amour
by UTHFGVS
Summary: A bunch of one shorts about life with her true love! Lemons Lemony Lemons


p style="font-size: 12px;"strongThis is my first fanfiction so i'm sorry for any grammatical errors , i really hope you like it. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think and ideas./strong/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"strongLemons Lemons Lemons/strong/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"strongDisclaimer - I DO NOT OWN 'THE SELECTION' OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS!/strong/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"strongAmerica's POV/strong/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"chapter 1: Wrapped in His Arms/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"It's 4am and im freaking out. The wedding is tomorrow and so is mine and maxon's coronation. While tossing and turning, I knew i wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight so i got up and made my way to my vanity. I looked a mess with my fiery red hair everywhere and giant bags under my eyes. At this point i didn't care what i looked like i just needed to see my fiance. The overwhelming feeling didn't leave as i made my way to Maxon's room. I was in the verge of a nervous break down, could i really do this? My slow walk turned into a quick jog as i bursted into Maxon's room, who to my surprise was up and looked even worse then me. He was still in his suit from the day before, but now a couple of the top buttons were undone, so i could see a bit of his sculpted chest. And his hands were running through his hair. God I loved that look, it suited him so well. I stood by the door with my head down and noticed that i hadn't put on slippers or a robe. I was wearing a dark blue silk night gown that went down a little higher than mid thigh. I looked up to see him smiling at me pleased with the looked. But I couldn't enjoy it because I still had the wave of anxiety crashing down on me. And as I looked at him everything became even more real. I would have to rule, produce airs, and give up so many more things that I couldn't even count. And the more i thought about it the heavier my breathing got, the sweater my hands became, and the more my eyes filled with tears./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Maxon quickly hopped from his chair and engulfed me in his arms and held me tight, as my hands rested on his chest. He smelled like cinnamon. Dry,brown, sweet, and warm And i let myself become more and more vulnerable. He rubbed his hands up and down my back trying to comfort me. We stayed like this for a few minutes until my breathing slowed. I could hear his heartbeat while standing like this and it soothed me. He took a breath and said/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" It's ok America, we'll get through this together. Just tell me what your thinking, are you ok?"/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"I nodded and slowly backed away. Our eyes locked on one another and I began/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" i'm so sorry , im just so nervous Maxon. I feel as if everything is happening so fast. How am i supposed to do all of this?" i motioned with my hands feeling another lump in my throat raising and threatening to spill "How am i supposed to be a perfect queen, wife, mother, and person in general/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"He have me a small, almost sad smile/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" America don't apologize,it's ok to be nervous. In fact thats why im still up. I don't know the first thing about being a husband and i know very little about being king. And it's not like i can ask my father. We are gonna to figure out everything day day at a time. I love you Mer" he said/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"I took a seep breath and walk up to him once more and he held me. I felt like we were communicating without words in the dimly lit room. And I loved that we had that connection./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Maxon looked off into the distance of his room and began to shake his head, i haven't even thought about asking him how he felt. I slowly lifted myself on my tiptoes and lightly pressed my lips to his, and that definitely calmed us both down. As i pulled away i opened my eyes to see Maxon smiling like an idiot. And i chuckled./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" Maxon, i... i know its against the rules but do you think that maybe i could... " i was cut off/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;""Of course you can stay here America i would love nothing more. It's not like we were ever good at following the rules anyways" He said smiling in a sexy voice, kissing me again./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"But this time was different, it was more passionate. And things quickly became more heated as i wrapped my hands around his neck willing him to come closer to me, he was slowly moving his hands up my nightgown where his hands rested on my lower back. And i melted into him. Together our breathing quickened. I slowly started to unbutton the rest of his shirt and my hands began to explore the new territory. And i liked it. he was warm and soft, just as i had imagined. As our bodies became closer i could feel his erection poking through his dress pants, which only made me grow more and more damp down there. I wanted him, all of him even if it was against the rules, even if we weren't married yet. I slowly slip my leg up his, trying to give him a hint that i wanted him. His hand then moved to my butt and squeezed. i moaned, it was light. A noise i have never made before not even with Aspen. Then i felt the bulge in his pants grow even bigger. My panties were growing wetter by the second. I pulled my mouth away from his as i slowly made my way to his neck, and his breath became ridged. And i liked that, i like how i could control him, make him become lost in himself just by some light kisses. I didnt know the first thing about sex all i wanted was Maxon./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"All of a sudden he grabbed both my hands from his chest. My forehead rested on his chest while he still held my hands./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" i know" i whispered sadly, still out of breath./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" i'm sorry, trust me i want this just as bad as you if not more. But tomorrow when we are on our honeymoon things will be perfect. "/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"And with that i looked up at him and smiled provocatively and at the same time fixing my nightgown./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"And so i pulled away from his grip and slipped into his bed. We hadn't slept in the same bed since the night of the engagement, we talked about it and both agreed it would make our honeymoon much more special. As i laid there Maxon, still shirtless, took of his belt and pants and jumped onto the bed and straddled my waist wearing only his blue plaid boxers. He held my hands down on the mattress and kissed me. I looked at his defined chest and it gave me butterflies./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;""Tomorrow will be perfect my dear."/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" i'm not you dear" i said with a smirk on my face./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"It was pretty apparent we both wernt going back to sleep so we stayed up and talked. We talked and talked until we got to a conversation about sex, which was to my surprise not awkward at all./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;""Maxon are you nervous for... well... you know...?"/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;""Considering im still a virgin...yes. Im scard i might do something wrong or that you dont like"/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" Me to" i said trying to picture how tomorrow night was going to be/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"There was a slight pause in the conversation/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" ill tell you what, when we get to that point of the night well walk through it together"/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" that sounds perfect Maxon"/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"And with that the sun rose and it was time to start getting ready for the last minute wedding preparations, which really sucked because that meant that Maxon and I were going to be pulled in all different directions until the actual wedding./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;""I love you Max" I said while leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"" i love you more Mer " he smiled/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;""not possible" while jumping on him, straddling his waist, and kissing him passionately yet quickly. Then I got off of him and ran out of the room while i heard him yell.../p  
p style="font-size: 12px;""you wish"/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"How was it possible that i loved that man this much?/p 


End file.
